Mas que amistad
by MoonieNight
Summary: La vida no siempre es de colores, tiene sus tintes grisaceos que hacen que nuestro futuro cambie de forma drasticas, pero... ¿Estos cambios son para bien?


{~Más que amistad~}

Hola~!

Tiempo sin publicar algo o asi~ :3 pero ya, regrese con esta historia en la que he trabajado por un pequeño tiempo. Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones al respecto

Universo Alterno.

Género: Romance/Angst/Amistad

Autora: MoonieNight

Pareja: SasuHina

Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Capítulo 1.- Accidente.

Posiblemente angustia fuera el principal sentimiento que reinaba la sala de urgencias en la que se encontraban los amigos y familiares de Naruto, ese momento era realmente horrible.

— Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo la pelirroja que estaba aferrada con vehemencia- Minato, mi niño…

— Todo saldrá bien – sostuvo la mano de Kushina apretándola contra sus labios – él es fuerte, todo saldrá bien.

Aquella escena llego a las demás personas que aguardaban en la sala, aguardando noticias al respecto de cómo se encontraba su amigo. Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado frente en una esquina de la habitación, manteniendo una expresión sin vida como usualmente se le veía; pero sus azabaches ojos iban desde los padres de su amigo a su peli-rosa amiga que no paraba de ir de un lado al otro, estrujando sus manos con fuerza haciendo ver que ese contacto fuera doloroso. Su apacibilísimo solo era un disfraz, por dentro sus sentimientos eran enojo, desesperación y aunque lo odiara, miedo.

Él odiaba crearse esperanzas, pero realmente esperaba y ansiaba que el idiota de su amigo se librara de esta. A lo lejos se alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos apresurados y contantes.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? –soltó un castaño en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la sala.

— Kiba -soltó Ino desde su asiento- baja la voz, este no es el lugar para gritar. Te explicare.

Tras las palabras de la rubia, entro Hinata, su paso grácil y decidido sorprendió a todos, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veían.

— Hinata – susurro la pelirosa.

— Naruto-kun…. ¿Cómo está?

— No lo sabemos, sigue en quirófano-suspiro- seguimos sin alguna noticia desde que ingreso.

La ojiperla asintió y suspiro mientras se acercaba a los mayores de la sala.

— Buenas noches, soy Hyuga Hinata y soy amiga de Naruto. Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarles, no duden en decírmelo.-sonrio lo mejor que pudo, aunque quería soltar lagrimas sin detenerse.

-Gracias Hinata-chan -dijo Minato-, te lo haremos saber.

Sentia que su corazón estallaría, para ella Naruto significaba un cimiento en su vida, para ser la mujer que hoy en día era.

Su amor no correspondido le hizo darse cuenta que ese chico fue un sol que apreciaba y admiraba, al verlo sentía una energía para seguir adelante y no darse por vencida. A pesar de que fue rechazada al confesar sus sentimientos, no se alejaron, no cortaron el contacto.

Naruto se dio cuenta de ello cuando Sasuke o Sakura no tenían el tiempo para escucharlo Naruto comenzó a recurrir a Hinata que siempre lo escuchaba atenta, paciente y que le daba un tiempo aunque no lo tuviera en realidad, así como cuando Hinata tenía problemas con su padre, con la empresa y todo, Naruto iba a ella para no dejarla sola; su relación se convirtió en una hermandad silenciosa de la cual solo ellos dos eran conscientes.

La puerta que estaba a espaldas de los padres de Naruto se abrieron y Shizune salió con la frente perlada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? – Se apresuró Sakura hacia ella- ¿Está bien?

— Lo siento Sakura, Tsunade-sama debe hablar primero con sus papás antes de dar cualquier noticia.

Hinata veía a la lejanía la escena, había tomado asiento a un costado del mejor amigo de Naruto, le dedico una pequeña mirada y se dio cuenta que el chico tenía un tormento interno a pesar de que su expresión fuera otra y también a pesar de que quería estar de pie para poder moverse rápido si se le necesitaba, sentía que sus piernas le estaban fallando, seguramente si se levantaba en ese momento se caería. Las espaldas de los mayores se perdieron cuando las puertas de donde venía Shizune se cerraron tras ellos.

Los minutos que pasaron se les hicieron eternos, Hinata por fin reparo en quien estaba en la sala, todos sus amigos de la preparatoria estaban ahí, todos los que apreciaban a Naruto, cuando la puerta se abrió se paró dando un brinco.

Minato presionaba a Kushina a su lado, parecía que se fuera a desplomar si la soltaba, por sus mejillas corrían varias lágrimas sin control e intentaba ahogar los sollozos. Hinata se sintió desfallecer, estaba a punto de caer, pero antes de seguir con su trayecto, fue sostenida por los brazos de alguien, los recién llegados seguían sin decir nada y ella se abrazó a la persona que la sostenía, firmemente; de alguna forma esta nueva sensación que le daba el abrazo era nueva, completamente algo que nunca había sentido. Alzo la vista y cuando vio al azabache lo soltó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – la voz firme del chico la sobresalto mientras se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a los padres de su amigo - ¿Cómo esta?

Minato lo vio y negó con la cabeza.

— Está vivo, pero es probable que no vuelva a abrir los ojos. – En cuanto dijo eso Kushina volvió a sollozar – al menos no hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –soltó la Haruno.

— La operación le salvo, pero es probable que entre en estado de coma – soltó quedamente la pelirroja que aún estaba aferrada al torso de su marido.

La estupefacción de los presentes era notoria, pero paso a sorpresa cuando el morocho pateo un bote de basura y salio a paso firme fuera del lugar.

Kushina levanto la mirada hacia su marido y deshizo su agarre , indicándole que fuera tras él, mientras este corría hacia donde el Uchiha, Kushina se vio tomada por los hombros con tranquilidad, llevándola hacia un sillón.

—Kushina-san- la tranquila y armoniosa voz de Hinata la conmociono- Naruto-kun despertara, no importa el tiempo que tarde, nosotros lo esperaremos. Siempre. Debemos ser fuerte por él.

Kushina se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

—Lo se, eso hare.

— Se que es un momento difícil para todos, pero no puede haber tanta gente en la sala, será mejor que regresen mañana para saber de su estado.

Todos rezongaron, pero terminaron por irse uno por uno mientras se despedían de la madre de Naruto, prometiendo que estarían en todo momento que se les necesitase. La mayoría se retiró, dejando solo a 5 personas en la sala, Kushina, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba y Shino.

— Esta bien que se vayan pequeños, gracias por estar aquí.

— Sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo –sostuvo Sakura las manos de la mujer- él es nuestro amigo, estamos aquí porque él siempre ha estado para nosotros.

— Naruto es un bruto terco –dijo el castaño- con todo respeto señora, estoy seguro que despertara más temprano que tarde, solo está tomando un descanso de todo lo que ha hecho.

Shino le dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que el otro diera un respingo.

— Es cierto – Hinata se arrodillo frente a la mujer- el sol nunca se extingue. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, estará aquí riendo como siempre.

Kushina sollozo de nuevo mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata y las apretaba levemente.

— Gracias, gracias.

Sakura tenía un toque de desesperación, las palabras nunca le salían lo bastante bien, era un tanto bruta para eso, mejor dicho, tanto Naruto, Sasuke y ella eran bastante torpes con las palabras, pero a Hinata se le daba tan bien. Ella acababa de decir todo lo que sentía, sostuvo a Kushina junto a ella.

— ¿Te quedaras en la ciudad Hinata?

— Sí, hasta que Naruto despierte – sonrió mientras sacaba unas tarjetas de su bolso y se las entrego tanto a Kushina y Sakura- mis números están ahí, solo digan sus nombres y me las comunicaran inmediatamente. Kushina-san, espero tenga en cuenta que estaré viniendo diariamente hasta que Naruto despierte, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Kushina sonrio y asintió una vez más.

Ese día marco la diferencia en muchas vidas, en muchas.

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Espero sus comentarios y así~

Sé que no el principio no es un gran SasuHina, pero la historia ira poco a poco desenlazando su relación hasta ver como se desarrollara.

Por cierto, la personalidad de Hinata es la misma, solo que en situaciones así uno pierde la forma de ver las cosas y solo se centra en su angustia sin reparar en todas las acciones que uno comente.

Infinitas gracias por leer.

~Moonie~


End file.
